mianhae, saranghae
by gyugyu73
Summary: dicintai memang menyenangkan , tapi bagaimana jika orang yang mencintai kita , balik menghinati kita ? saya ga bisa buat summary jadi mian ..
1. Chapter 1

Title : Mianhae , Saranghae ..  
Author : Nabiella  
Cast : Choi siwom , cho kyuhyun , tiffany hwang shim changmin , other cast ..  
Genre : romance , hurt , smut , nc  
PG : 17+

Sebelum nya maaf nya kalo kurang memuaskan ini Cuma ff coba aja kk . yang minat baca langsung aja baca oke !1

_ Happy Reading _

Choi siwon 25 tahun anak dari pengusaha terbesar di asia , CEO dari perusahahan hyundai corp . memiliki wajah yang tampan tubuh yang atletis , tinggi , memiliki mata onxy yang mampu membuat semua orang terpesona , sopan dan ramah kepada semua orang , satu kata untuk mendiskripsikan diri nya , SEMPURNA . memiliki seorang kekasih Cho kyuhyun yang dulu di cintainya , sekarang ? entahlah

Cho kyuhyun 23 tahun , anak dari keluarga & pengusaha terpandang di korea cho corp . namja manis , memiiki kulit putih pucat yang halus dan mulus . bertubuh langsing yang membuat semua iri dengan nya , tinggi , memiliki sepasang mata seperti boneka , berpipi chubby , dan rambut yang berwarna seperti kayu eboni , memiliki tangan yang lentik , bibir semaerah cherry . kekasih dari seorang choi siwon yang masih sangat di cintainya . banyak yang bilang mereka pasangan sempurna .

Tiffany hwang 22 tahun sekretaris dari CEO hyundai corp . sahabat dari cho kyuhyun memiliki wajah yang cantik , tubuh lansing , rambut panjang . memiliki perasaan terhadap kekasih sahabatnya tersebut –choi siwon-.

Shin changmin 23 tahun sahabat kyuhyun dari kecil hingga sekarang . kuliah di universitas yang sama dengan choi kyuhyun inha university . memiliki tubuh yang tinggi melebih ambang batas wajah yang tampan . dan sangat mencintai cho kyuhyun .

Pagi hari yang terang membuat orang – orang melakukan aktivitas dengan semangat hari ini seperti cho kyuhyun . pagi ini dia ingin mengunjungi rumah kekasih –choi siwon-. Dia ingin memberi kabar bahagai terhadap kekasih nya tersebut . " apa ya reaksi siwon hyung saat aku memberitahu nya kabar ini , pasti dia sangat senang ".

dengan membawa tas ransel , kacamata serta baju berwarna biru gelap satu kata untuk dirinya menawan .  
sampai disana kyuhyun di sambut dengan hangat oleh maid-maid tersebut yang sudah lama mengenalnya ."dimana siwonie ? " pertanyaan kyuhyun membuat semua maid yang ada situ menegang " tuan muda ada di kamar nya tuan " ucap salah satu maid dengan menunduk kan kepala nya " kenapa dengan mereka , apa ada yang dengan diri ku ?" pikir kyuhyun yang bingung kepada sikap maid di rumah tersebut berubah . " terima kasih , eemm kalian boleh lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian " dengan santai kyuhyun berjalna ke kamar siwon yang berada di lantai atas , saat ingin membuka knop pintu kyuhyun mendengar suara yang amat sangat dia kenal " ahh oppa berhenti ini masih terlalu pagi , apakah kau belum puas dengan apa yang kita lakukan " pikiran kyuyun langsung melayang saat mendengar suara orang yang sedang menahan desahan tersebut . kyuhyun mencoba membuang pikiran negatif yang ada di pikiran ya , tapi suara dari orang tersebut membuat tubuh kyuhyun lemas seketika " aku merindukan mu chagii " suara berat yang penuh nafsu hinggap di telinga kyuhyun . dengan tenaga yang ada kyuhyun membuka knop pintu tersebut . nafas nya tersendat mata memanas dan tubuh nya menegang seketika saat melihat kekasih nya tengan berada di atas tubuh seorang yeoja yang sangat dia kenal dengan bibir yang saling melumat dengan tubuh yang di balut sebuah selimut. air mata kyuhyun jatuh seketika di pipi chubby nya tersebut ." siwonnie ,,, " merasa ada yang memanggil nama nya siwon menghentikan kegiatan dan melihat siapa yang memangil nama tersebut seketika dia membelakkan mata saat meliat tubuh kekasih berdiri mematung di depan pintu dengan air mata yang mengalir deras di pipi chubby nya ."kyunnie " dia mencoba bangun saat melihat kyuhyun mulai beranjak dari tempat nya " kyuhyun jangan lari , ada yang ingin aku bicara dengan mu " perkataan tersebut membuat tubuyh kyuhyun berhenti . " aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya" siwon mendekati kyuhyun setelah memakai pakaian terlebih dahulu . siwon membalik tubuh kyuhyun dan membuat nya marasa bersalah saat meliat air mata dengan mudah nya di pipi kekasih tersebut ." mianhae " PLAKKK  
itulah jawaban dari kalimat yang terucap dari bibir nya " aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan denganmu "  
PLAKK  
Dua kali tamparan tersebut mendarat di pipi siwon dengan sangat keras . hingga mengeluarkan darah di sudut bibirnya . " aku mencintainya " tangan kyuhyun terangkat ingin membuat pukulan (lagi) kepada wajah siwon tapi tangan di cegah dan sebuah suara menghentikan " jangan pukul dia kyuhyun , ku mohon " kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan terhadap yeoja yang ada di samping tersebut " aku mengijinkan mu berkerja dengan kekasih ku sebagai sekretarisnya bukan menjadi selingkuhan nya " dengan beringas kyuhyun menarik rambut panjang sahabat tersebut – tiffany -.  
"kyuhyun cukup ku mohon jangan lakukan itu aku yang salah "  
"kau membela nya ?"  
"dia kekasih ku sekarang"  
"bukan , dia bukan kekasih mu tapi seorang wanita yang tak tahu diri merebut kekasih sahabat sendiri dia SELINGKUHAN MU " kyuhyun menekan kan kata di akhir kaimatnya tersebut "  
"jaga bicara mu kyuhyun "  
"kau yang jaga harga diri mu siwon "  
"cukup kyu , aku tau aku salah telah menduakan mu , aku mencintainya kyu "  
"kau telah meniduri ku CHOI SIWON"  
"kyu kau ini namja kau tak mungkin hamil , kalau tiffany ang datang kepada ku dan berkata dia hamil aku percaya karna dia yeoja kyu , sedangkan kau namja kyu "  
"kau memang belum mengetahui tentang diri ku " kyuhyun tersenyum miris atas jawaban siwon yang telah melupakan sesuatu  
"jika ternyata aku hamil apakah kau akan bertanggung jawab choi siwon "  
"tidak , karna aku sangat mencintai tiffany sekarang jadi kau tak ingin mengecewakan dia "  
"tapi , kau mengecewakan ku " ingin kyuhyun berkata eprti itu tapi hatinya tak bisa  
"apa mau mu sekarang tuan muda CHOI"  
"kita akhiri semuanya "  
"baiklah"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yan sangat menusuk hatinya dan semakin terasa menusuk hingga bagaikan kaca yang di lempar jauh dan hancur . itulah kondisi hati kyuhyun .  
"ba-baiklah.. " kyuhyun menatap siwon yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah  
"jika itu yang kau ingin kan , aku akan melepasmu . melepasmu dengan wanita selingkuhan mu "  
" berhenti mengatakan dia selingkuhan ku kyu , dia kekasih ku sekarang "  
"benarkah ? baiklah selamat atas kebahagian kalian di atas penderitaan ku "  
kyuhyun berjalan mendekati sahabatnya ani musuhnya sekarang dan membisikan kata-kata yang membuat tubuh tiffany meneggang seketika kyuhyun menatap siwon dengan tatapan penuh kebencian dan berjalan pergi meninggal mereka berdua ..  
"aku akan menghacurkanmu , se-ce-pat-nya"bisiknya

Kyuhyun terus melaju mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi di tengah derasnya hujan , ya hujan bahkan langit pun ikut merasakan kesakitan yang kyuhyun rasakan . kyuhyun menghentikan mobil di sebuah club malam . dia ingin melupakan penghianatan dan kesakitan yang dia rasakan , kyuhyun terus berjalan dan mendudukan diriya di depan bartender tersebut .  
" wine " kyuhyun lansung menenggak wine yang di sediakan tersebut . semakin kyuhyun menenggak wine tersebut tanpa henti bayangan siwon dan janji berputar di kepalanya , yang sebulan yang lalu yang di ucapkan siwon.

FLASKBACK  
"kyu sudah ku bilang jangan terlalu dekat dengan changmin dia menyukai mu kyu" siwon sedang marah kenapa kekasihnya tersebut tar pernah mendengarkan ucapannya bahwa sahabatnya dari kecil itu menyukainya lebih tepatnya mencintai kekasihnya tersebut .  
"hyung minnie itu sahabat ku , dia tak mungkin menyukaiku .aku hanya menganggapnya hanya teman hyung"  
"kau menganggapnya seperti itu kyu , tapi tidak dengan changmin aku bisa lihat dari matanya kyu bahwa dia ingin memiliki mu "  
" lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan supaya kau percaya terhadap ku hyung "  
"jadilah miliki ku kyu"  
"m..m..mwo ?"  
" jadilah miik ku , aku akan percaya pada mu kalau kau hanya akan menjadi milikku selamanya" siwon medekati kyuhyun , kyuhyun yang merasa siwon semakin mendekat melangkah mundur menghindari siwon  
"hyung kau mau apa ? "  
kyuhyun semakin bergetar saat merasakan punggung nya membentur dinding yang ada dibelakangnya.  
"kau tak mencintai ku ?"  
"aku sangat mincintaimu hyung , tapmmmhhhhh"  
Ucapan kyuhyun terhenti saat sesuatu yang basah dan kenyal sedang melumat bibir dengan mencoba memberontak tapi tenaga dia tak cukup besar dengan tenaga yang siwon miliki jadi lebih meresapi ciuman dari kekasihnya tersebut .  
"ngh..."desah kyuhyun  
siwon melepaskan lumatannya saat dirasakan kyuhyun membutuhkan oksigen . kyuhyun menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya mengisi paru-parunya yang kosong . siwon yang melihat kyuhyun yang terengah-engah dengan dada yang naik turun membuat nafsu siwon meuasai semuanya siwon mendekatkan lagi tubuhnya ke tubuh kyuhyun  
"kau sangat sexyy baby"mendengar ucapan siwon kyuhyun menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan pipi nya yang sangat merah tersebut.  
"aku suka kau yang seperti ini begitu indahh "  
"Hyung berhenti menggoda ku"kyuhyun menyembunyikan wajah di bahu siwon yang semakin memerah.  
"maukan kau menjadi milikku baby ?"  
Siwon benar-benar harus menahan nafsunya yang siap menerkam babykyunya yang merasakan kyuhyun menganggukkan kepala langsung menggendong kyuhyun ala bridal ke kamarnya sambil melumat bibir kyuhyun yang sudah menjadi candunya meniduri kyuhyun dengan sangat hati-hati tanpa melepas pagutan bibir mereka.  
"ngh hyunhhgh "  
Kyuhyun medesah saat ciuman siwon turun ke leher mulusnya terus menghisap,mengigit leher kyuhyun sampai menimbulkan bercak keunguan di leher kyuhyun . siwon mencoba membuka baju kyuhyun karna nafsu yang sudah menguasainya siwon merobek baju kyuhyun dan melemparnya . bagitu juga dengan celana kyuhyun yang bernasip sama dengan baju nya hinggah saat ini kyuhyun naked . ciuman siwon terus turun dan meninggalkan jejak-jejak kemerahan di badan kyuhyun , sampai berherti di junior kyuhyun siwon memijat dan hanya menjilati ujung junior kyuhyun membuat badan kyhyun menggeliat kesana-kemari  
"hyunghh ,,,, hissssssshhhhhsapphh "  
Kyuhyun yang sudah di pengaruhi nafsu mendesah nikmat saat siwon menggeranyai tubuhnya . siwon yang mendengar ucapan kyuhyun tersebut lansung melakukannya dengan senang hati . siwon mengulum junior kyuhyun yang lumayan sedang di dalam mulutnya . siwon merasakan junior kyuhyun ingin menumpahkan sesuatu semakin mempercepat kulumannya.  
"hyunghhhh seeeee ahhh pertihhhnyaaa ah akuu innnhhhhhhgin keehhhhh ahhhhhhhhhh "  
Belum sempat kyuhyun melajutkan ucapan nya sesuatu yang lendir keluar dari juniornya. Tanpa rasa jijik siwon menelan sperma kyuhyun dan mengolesi junior siwon untuk melicinkan jalannya masuk ke dalan goa kyuhyun . bahkan siwon pun sudah melepas baju sendiri saat sedang asik dengan kegiatannya .siwon yan sudah tak sabar ingin merasakan goa kyhyun mpun memposisikan junior tepat di hadapan hole kyuhyun yang sdang berkedup-kedup . siwon menundukkan tubuh dan mengecup bibir kyuhyun yang berakhir dengan saling melumat , siwon melepaskan ciuman dengan kyuhyun sehingga membentuk benang saliva.  
" ini akan terasa sakit baby , tapi aku janji akan membawa ke tempat kenikmatan" siwon memcoba memberi pengerti pada kyuhyun yang di balas dengan anggukkan dari kyuhyun.  
"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH APPPPPPPPPOOOOOOO" teriakkan kyuhyun membahana di ruang kamar siwon untung siwon mempunyai kamar yang kedap suara sehingga tetangga mereka tak tahu apa yang sedang di lakukan oleh sepasang kekasih tersebut.  
"appo hik wonnie hiks ini sangat hiks hiks sakiit hiksss " kyuhyun menangis saat junior siwon yang ukurannya melebihi ambang batas di masukan ke lubang na yang masih virgin dengan sekali hentak . siwon pun merasakan sakit saat dirinya memasuk junior ke hole sang kekasih yan sangat sempit tapi siwon merasa bangga karna berarti kekasih tersebut belum pernah melakukan nya dengan orang lain dan dia adalah yang pertama .  
"ssttttt baby rileks lah , jika kau rileks ini tidak akan terasa sakit " siwon menenangkan kekasih tersebut walau sebenarnya dia pun sudah sangat tersiksa dengan hal tersebut. Setelah dirasa kyuhyun cukup tenang siwon mulai menggerakan kan junior tersebut.  
"nngghhhh "  
Siwon langsug berhenti sast mendengar desahan tersbut dari kekasihnya  
" sakit baby ?apa mau dihentikan ?" siwon tak ingin menyakiti baby kyu nya bangaimana pun dia sangat mencintai kekasihnya tersebut . kyuhyun mengelengkan kepala saat siwon ingin mengeluarkan miliknya dari milik kyuhyun . kyuhyun tahu selama 3 tahun berpacaran mereka tidak pernah melakukan kegiatan yang samapi ke tahap ini hanya sebas ciuman saja .  
" lakukanlah woniie aku bisa menahannya "  
"jika kau tak kuat kita bisa hentikan atau kan gunakan tubuhku untuk mengurangi rasa sakitya"  
Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawabannya . siwon mengerakkan tubhnya dengan tempo yang pelan dia benar-benar tak ingin menyakiti babynya.  
" woniieeeeeeeeee fashhhtehrhh "  
Siwon semakin mempercepat gerakannya saat dirasakan kyuhyun mengerang yang merasakan kyuhyun akan klimaks semakin mempeercepat grakan miliknya pada tubhu kyuhyun  
" wonieeeeeeeee akhhhuuuuu inghhin kelluarrrrrr "  
"together babyy "  
"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh " kyuhyun dasn siwon mendesah bersama sama diri meraka mencapi klimaks bersama siwon pun jatuh menindih tubh kyuhyun yang yang sedang terengah-engah.  
"wonieee beratt "  
" mianhae baby"  
Siwon mengecup bibir kyuhyun sekilas dan pindah kesamping kyuhyun tanpa melepas juniornya dalam hole kyuhyun . 3 menit kesunyian di ruang tersebut sampai suara isak kyuhyun menghentikan kesunyian tersebut.  
"hiks woniieeee hiks hiks jahattt hikss"  
Siwon yang mendengar suara tangis babynya langsung bangun seketika , dan tanpa sengaja melepas pagutan tubuh mereka .  
"nghhhh , appo bodoh jangan langsung di lepaskan "  
Kyuhyun memukul kepala siwon yang langsung melepas junior tersebut.  
"mianhae baby aku tak sengaja , kenapa kau menanggis"  
"huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa woniie bagaimana hiks kalo aku hamil apa yang hiks harus aku katakan kepada hiks orang hiks tua ku huawaaaaaaaaaaaaa"  
Siwon langsung memeluk tubuh polos kyuhyun dan menenangkan nya.  
"sssssssssssssttt baby aku akan bertanggung jawab jika kau hamil aku berjanji"  
Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap siwon.  
"kau tak akan meninggalkan ku sendirikan wonniie "  
"aku tak akan meninggalkan mu sendiri aku bersumpah karna aku mencintai mu "  
"nado , jangan pernah berfikir ingin meninggalku wonnie"  
"never"  
Siwon kembali memeluk tubuh namja yang di cintaiya tersebut.

FLASKBACK END  
Kyuhyun membanting gelas kosong tersebut ke lantai dengan air mata yang bercucuran di pipi chubby nya ..  
"BRENGSEK KAU CHOIIII SIWON KU BUAT KAU MENYESAL TELAH MENINGGALKAN KU "

Changmin berlarian menuju ke club malam saat mendapat telpon dari manager club tersebut bahwa namja yang sangat di cintainya membuat keonaran di club , changmin tahu kyu pasti sedang ada masalah karna anak itu hanya akan minum dengan dirinya dan siwon . changmin mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat kyuhyun sedang menanggis di lantai club.  
"kyuniie apa yang terjadi ?"  
Kyuhyun semakin menanggis , changmin sungguh tak sanggup melihat orang yang di cintainya seperti ini membawa kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya .changmin mengelus rambut kyuhyun dan menenangkan nya tapi kyuhyun malah semakin terisak dan meracau di dada bidang changmin.  
"dia hiks hiks meng hiks hiks hianati hiks hiks ku "  
Changmin tahu siapa "dia" yang kyuhyun masuk , changmin pun tahu kalau siwon menjalin hubungan lagi di belakang sahabatnya yang di cintainya tersebut ..  
"hancur hiks kan hiks mereka hik miniie hiks"  
"ssst tenang lah , aku akan menghancur mereka seperti yang mereka lakukan pada mu , aku janji padamu"  
Setalah mengatakan itu changmin mengambil ponselnya di saku celananya tanpa melepas pelukan dan menelpon seseorang di sebrang sana .  
"hyung , kyunie mu hancur karna si brengsek itu pulang lah "

TBC  
YEYyyy selesai juga chap 1 kira-kira siapa ya yang di telpon changmin chingu ada yang penasaran , besok cast baru akan datang ! maaf ya kalo nc krang panas maklum masih belum mengrti soal yang kaya gittu apalagi desahan-desahan yang aneh sumpah ga bisa bikinnya . gomawo ya yang udah comentt di chap sebelumnya jeongmal gomawo *bow dan hati-hati typo bertebaran males ngedit ulang soalnya ..

See you next chap ya


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Mianhae , Saranghae ..  
Author : Nabiella  
Cast : Choi siwom , cho kyuhyun , tiffany hwang shim changmin , other cast ..  
Genre : romance , hurt , smut , nc  
PG : 17+

Sebelum nya maaf nya kalo kurang memuaskan ini Cuma ff coba aja kk . yang minat baca langsung aja baca oke !1

_ Happy Reading _

Choi siwon 25 tahun anak dari pengusaha terbesar di asia , CEO dari perusahahan hyundai corp . memiliki wajah yang tampan tubuh yang atletis , tinggi , memiliki mata onxy yang mampu membuat semua orang terpesona , sopan dan ramah kepada semua orang , satu kata untuk mendiskripsikan diri nya , SEMPURNA . memiliki seorang kekasih Cho kyuhyun yang dulu di cintainya , sekarang ? entahlah

Cho kyuhyun 23 tahun , anak dari keluarga & pengusaha terpandang di korea cho corp . namja manis , memiiki kulit putih pucat yang halus dan mulus . bertubuh langsing yang membuat semua iri dengan nya , tinggi , memiliki sepasang mata seperti boneka , berpipi chubby , dan rambut yang berwarna seperti kayu eboni , memiliki tangan yang lentik , bibir semaerah cherry . kekasih dari seorang choi siwon yang masih sangat di cintainya . banyak yang bilang mereka pasangan sempurna .

Tiffany hwang 22 tahun sekretaris dari CEO hyundai corp . sahabat dari cho kyuhyun memiliki wajah yang cantik , tubuh lansing , rambut panjang . memiliki perasaan terhadap kekasih sahabatnya tersebut –choi siwon-.

Shin changmin 23 tahun sahabat kyuhyun dari kecil hingga sekarang . kuliah di universitas yang sama dengan choi kyuhyun inha university . memiliki tubuh yang tinggi melebih ambang batas wajah yang tampan . dan sangat mencintai cho kyuhyun .

Pagi hari yang terang membuat orang – orang melakukan aktivitas dengan semangat hari ini seperti cho kyuhyun . pagi ini dia ingin mengunjungi rumah kekasih –choi siwon-. Dia ingin memberi kabar bahagai terhadap kekasih nya tersebut . " apa ya reaksi siwon hyung saat aku memberitahu nya kabar ini , pasti dia sangat senang ".

dengan membawa tas ransel , kacamata serta baju berwarna biru gelap satu kata untuk dirinya menawan .  
sampai disana kyuhyun di sambut dengan hangat oleh maid-maid tersebut yang sudah lama mengenalnya ."dimana siwonie ? " pertanyaan kyuhyun membuat semua maid yang ada situ menegang " tuan muda ada di kamar nya tuan " ucap salah satu maid dengan menunduk kan kepala nya " kenapa dengan mereka , apa ada yang dengan diri ku ?" pikir kyuhyun yang bingung kepada sikap maid di rumah tersebut berubah . " terima kasih , eemm kalian boleh lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian " dengan santai kyuhyun berjalna ke kamar siwon yang berada di lantai atas , saat ingin membuka knop pintu kyuhyun mendengar suara yang amat sangat dia kenal " ahh oppa berhenti ini masih terlalu pagi , apakah kau belum puas dengan apa yang kita lakukan " pikiran kyuyun langsung melayang saat mendengar suara orang yang sedang menahan desahan tersebut . kyuhyun mencoba membuang pikiran negatif yang ada di pikiran ya , tapi suara dari orang tersebut membuat tubuh kyuhyun lemas seketika " aku merindukan mu chagii " suara berat yang penuh nafsu hinggap di telinga kyuhyun . dengan tenaga yang ada kyuhyun membuka knop pintu tersebut . nafas nya tersendat mata memanas dan tubuh nya menegang seketika saat melihat kekasih nya tengan berada di atas tubuh seorang yeoja yang sangat dia kenal dengan bibir yang saling melumat dengan tubuh yang di balut sebuah selimut. air mata kyuhyun jatuh seketika di pipi chubby nya tersebut ." siwonnie ,,, " merasa ada yang memanggil nama nya siwon menghentikan kegiatan dan melihat siapa yang memangil nama tersebut seketika dia membelakkan mata saat meliat tubuh kekasih berdiri mematung di depan pintu dengan air mata yang mengalir deras di pipi chubby nya ."kyunnie " dia mencoba bangun saat melihat kyuhyun mulai beranjak dari tempat nya " kyuhyun jangan lari , ada yang ingin aku bicara dengan mu " perkataan tersebut membuat tubuyh kyuhyun berhenti . " aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya" siwon mendekati kyuhyun setelah memakai pakaian terlebih dahulu . siwon membalik tubuh kyuhyun dan membuat nya marasa bersalah saat meliat air mata dengan mudah nya di pipi kekasih tersebut ." mianhae " PLAKKK  
itulah jawaban dari kalimat yang terucap dari bibir nya " aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan denganmu "  
PLAKK  
Dua kali tamparan tersebut mendarat di pipi siwon dengan sangat keras . hingga mengeluarkan darah di sudut bibirnya . " aku mencintainya " tangan kyuhyun terangkat ingin membuat pukulan (lagi) kepada wajah siwon tapi tangan di cegah dan sebuah suara menghentikan " jangan pukul dia kyuhyun , ku mohon " kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan terhadap yeoja yang ada di samping tersebut " aku mengijinkan mu berkerja dengan kekasih ku sebagai sekretarisnya bukan menjadi selingkuhan nya " dengan beringas kyuhyun menarik rambut panjang sahabat tersebut – tiffany -.  
"kyuhyun cukup ku mohon jangan lakukan itu aku yang salah "  
"kau membela nya ?"  
"dia kekasih ku sekarang"  
"bukan , dia bukan kekasih mu tapi seorang wanita yang tak tahu diri merebut kekasih sahabat sendiri dia SELINGKUHAN MU " kyuhyun menekan kan kata di akhir kaimatnya tersebut "  
"jaga bicara mu kyuhyun "  
"kau yang jaga harga diri mu siwon "  
"cukup kyu , aku tau aku salah telah menduakan mu , aku mencintainya kyu "  
"kau telah meniduri ku CHOI SIWON"  
"kyu kau ini namja kau tak mungkin hamil , kalau tiffany ang datang kepada ku dan berkata dia hamil aku percaya karna dia yeoja kyu , sedangkan kau namja kyu "  
"kau memang belum mengetahui tentang diri ku " kyuhyun tersenyum miris atas jawaban siwon yang telah melupakan sesuatu  
"jika ternyata aku hamil apakah kau akan bertanggung jawab choi siwon "  
"tidak , karna aku sangat mencintai tiffany sekarang jadi kau tak ingin mengecewakan dia "  
"tapi , kau mengecewakan ku " ingin kyuhyun berkata eprti itu tapi hatinya tak bisa  
"apa mau mu sekarang tuan muda CHOI"  
"kita akhiri semuanya "  
"baiklah"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yan sangat menusuk hatinya dan semakin terasa menusuk hingga bagaikan kaca yang di lempar jauh dan hancur . itulah kondisi hati kyuhyun .  
"ba-baiklah.. " kyuhyun menatap siwon yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah  
"jika itu yang kau ingin kan , aku akan melepasmu . melepasmu dengan wanita selingkuhan mu "  
" berhenti mengatakan dia selingkuhan ku kyu , dia kekasih ku sekarang "  
"benarkah ? baiklah selamat atas kebahagian kalian di atas penderitaan ku "  
kyuhyun berjalan mendekati sahabatnya ani musuhnya sekarang dan membisikan kata-kata yang membuat tubuh tiffany meneggang seketika kyuhyun menatap siwon dengan tatapan penuh kebencian dan berjalan pergi meninggal mereka berdua ..  
"aku akan menghacurkanmu , se-ce-pat-nya"bisiknya

Kyuhyun terus melaju mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi di tengah derasnya hujan , ya hujan bahkan langit pun ikut merasakan kesakitan yang kyuhyun rasakan . kyuhyun menghentikan mobil di sebuah club malam . dia ingin melupakan penghianatan dan kesakitan yang dia rasakan , kyuhyun terus berjalan dan mendudukan diriya di depan bartender tersebut .  
" wine " kyuhyun lansung menenggak wine yang di sediakan tersebut . semakin kyuhyun menenggak wine tersebut tanpa henti bayangan siwon dan janji berputar di kepalanya , yang sebulan yang lalu yang di ucapkan siwon.

FLASKBACK  
"kyu sudah ku bilang jangan terlalu dekat dengan changmin dia menyukai mu kyu" siwon sedang marah kenapa kekasihnya tersebut tar pernah mendengarkan ucapannya bahwa sahabatnya dari kecil itu menyukainya lebih tepatnya mencintai kekasihnya tersebut .  
"hyung minnie itu sahabat ku , dia tak mungkin menyukaiku .aku hanya menganggapnya hanya teman hyung"  
"kau menganggapnya seperti itu kyu , tapi tidak dengan changmin aku bisa lihat dari matanya kyu bahwa dia ingin memiliki mu "  
" lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan supaya kau percaya terhadap ku hyung "  
"jadilah miliki ku kyu"  
"m..m..mwo ?"  
" jadilah miik ku , aku akan percaya pada mu kalau kau hanya akan menjadi milikku selamanya" siwon medekati kyuhyun , kyuhyun yang merasa siwon semakin mendekat melangkah mundur menghindari siwon  
"hyung kau mau apa ? "  
kyuhyun semakin bergetar saat merasakan punggung nya membentur dinding yang ada dibelakangnya.  
"kau tak mencintai ku ?"  
"aku sangat mincintaimu hyung , tapmmmhhhhh"  
Ucapan kyuhyun terhenti saat sesuatu yang basah dan kenyal sedang melumat bibir dengan mencoba memberontak tapi tenaga dia tak cukup besar dengan tenaga yang siwon miliki jadi lebih meresapi ciuman dari kekasihnya tersebut .  
"ngh..."desah kyuhyun  
siwon melepaskan lumatannya saat dirasakan kyuhyun membutuhkan oksigen . kyuhyun menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya mengisi paru-parunya yang kosong . siwon yang melihat kyuhyun yang terengah-engah dengan dada yang naik turun membuat nafsu siwon meuasai semuanya siwon mendekatkan lagi tubuhnya ke tubuh kyuhyun  
"kau sangat sexyy baby"mendengar ucapan siwon kyuhyun menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan pipi nya yang sangat merah tersebut.  
"aku suka kau yang seperti ini begitu indahh "  
"Hyung berhenti menggoda ku"kyuhyun menyembunyikan wajah di bahu siwon yang semakin memerah.  
"maukan kau menjadi milikku baby ?"  
Siwon benar-benar harus menahan nafsunya yang siap menerkam babykyunya yang merasakan kyuhyun menganggukkan kepala langsung menggendong kyuhyun ala bridal ke kamarnya sambil melumat bibir kyuhyun yang sudah menjadi candunya meniduri kyuhyun dengan sangat hati-hati tanpa melepas pagutan bibir mereka.  
"ngh hyunhhgh "  
Kyuhyun medesah saat ciuman siwon turun ke leher mulusnya terus menghisap,mengigit leher kyuhyun sampai menimbulkan bercak keunguan di leher kyuhyun . siwon mencoba membuka baju kyuhyun karna nafsu yang sudah menguasainya siwon merobek baju kyuhyun dan melemparnya . bagitu juga dengan celana kyuhyun yang bernasip sama dengan baju nya hinggah saat ini kyuhyun naked . ciuman siwon terus turun dan meninggalkan jejak-jejak kemerahan di badan kyuhyun , sampai berherti di junior kyuhyun siwon memijat dan hanya menjilati ujung junior kyuhyun membuat badan kyhyun menggeliat kesana-kemari  
"hyunghh ,,,, hissssssshhhhhsapphh "  
Kyuhyun yang sudah di pengaruhi nafsu mendesah nikmat saat siwon menggeranyai tubuhnya . siwon yang mendengar ucapan kyuhyun tersebut lansung melakukannya dengan senang hati . siwon mengulum junior kyuhyun yang lumayan sedang di dalam mulutnya . siwon merasakan junior kyuhyun ingin menumpahkan sesuatu semakin mempercepat kulumannya.  
"hyunghhhh seeeee ahhh pertihhhnyaaa ah akuu innnhhhhhhgin keehhhhh ahhhhhhhhhh "  
Belum sempat kyuhyun melajutkan ucapan nya sesuatu yang lendir keluar dari juniornya. Tanpa rasa jijik siwon menelan sperma kyuhyun dan mengolesi junior siwon untuk melicinkan jalannya masuk ke dalan goa kyuhyun . bahkan siwon pun sudah melepas baju sendiri saat sedang asik dengan kegiatannya .siwon yan sudah tak sabar ingin merasakan goa kyhyun mpun memposisikan junior tepat di hadapan hole kyuhyun yang sdang berkedup-kedup . siwon menundukkan tubuh dan mengecup bibir kyuhyun yang berakhir dengan saling melumat , siwon melepaskan ciuman dengan kyuhyun sehingga membentuk benang saliva.  
" ini akan terasa sakit baby , tapi aku janji akan membawa ke tempat kenikmatan" siwon memcoba memberi pengerti pada kyuhyun yang di balas dengan anggukkan dari kyuhyun.  
"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH APPPPPPPPPOOOOOOO" teriakkan kyuhyun membahana di ruang kamar siwon untung siwon mempunyai kamar yang kedap suara sehingga tetangga mereka tak tahu apa yang sedang di lakukan oleh sepasang kekasih tersebut.  
"appo hik wonnie hiks ini sangat hiks hiks sakiit hiksss " kyuhyun menangis saat junior siwon yang ukurannya melebihi ambang batas di masukan ke lubang na yang masih virgin dengan sekali hentak . siwon pun merasakan sakit saat dirinya memasuk junior ke hole sang kekasih yan sangat sempit tapi siwon merasa bangga karna berarti kekasih tersebut belum pernah melakukan nya dengan orang lain dan dia adalah yang pertama .  
"ssttttt baby rileks lah , jika kau rileks ini tidak akan terasa sakit " siwon menenangkan kekasih tersebut walau sebenarnya dia pun sudah sangat tersiksa dengan hal tersebut. Setelah dirasa kyuhyun cukup tenang siwon mulai menggerakan kan junior tersebut.  
"nngghhhh "  
Siwon langsug berhenti sast mendengar desahan tersbut dari kekasihnya  
" sakit baby ?apa mau dihentikan ?" siwon tak ingin menyakiti baby kyu nya bangaimana pun dia sangat mencintai kekasihnya tersebut . kyuhyun mengelengkan kepala saat siwon ingin mengeluarkan miliknya dari milik kyuhyun . kyuhyun tahu selama 3 tahun berpacaran mereka tidak pernah melakukan kegiatan yang samapi ke tahap ini hanya sebas ciuman saja .  
" lakukanlah woniie aku bisa menahannya "  
"jika kau tak kuat kita bisa hentikan atau kan gunakan tubuhku untuk mengurangi rasa sakitya"  
Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawabannya . siwon mengerakkan tubhnya dengan tempo yang pelan dia benar-benar tak ingin menyakiti babynya.  
" woniieeeeeeeeee fashhhtehrhh "  
Siwon semakin mempercepat gerakannya saat dirasakan kyuhyun mengerang yang merasakan kyuhyun akan klimaks semakin mempeercepat grakan miliknya pada tubhu kyuhyun  
" wonieeeeeeeee akhhhuuuuu inghhin kelluarrrrrr "  
"together babyy "  
"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh " kyuhyun dasn siwon mendesah bersama sama diri meraka mencapi klimaks bersama siwon pun jatuh menindih tubh kyuhyun yang yang sedang terengah-engah.  
"wonieee beratt "  
" mianhae baby"  
Siwon mengecup bibir kyuhyun sekilas dan pindah kesamping kyuhyun tanpa melepas juniornya dalam hole kyuhyun . 3 menit kesunyian di ruang tersebut sampai suara isak kyuhyun menghentikan kesunyian tersebut.  
"hiks woniieeee hiks hiks jahattt hikss"  
Siwon yang mendengar suara tangis babynya langsung bangun seketika , dan tanpa sengaja melepas pagutan tubuh mereka .  
"nghhhh , appo bodoh jangan langsung di lepaskan "  
Kyuhyun memukul kepala siwon yang langsung melepas junior tersebut.  
"mianhae baby aku tak sengaja , kenapa kau menanggis"  
"huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa woniie bagaimana hiks kalo aku hamil apa yang hiks harus aku katakan kepada hiks orang hiks tua ku huawaaaaaaaaaaaaa"  
Siwon langsung memeluk tubuh polos kyuhyun dan menenangkan nya.  
"sssssssssssssttt baby aku akan bertanggung jawab jika kau hamil aku berjanji"  
Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap siwon.  
"kau tak akan meninggalkan ku sendirikan wonniie "  
"aku tak akan meninggalkan mu sendiri aku bersumpah karna aku mencintai mu "  
"nado , jangan pernah berfikir ingin meninggalku wonnie"  
"never"  
Siwon kembali memeluk tubuh namja yang di cintaiya tersebut.

FLASKBACK END  
Kyuhyun membanting gelas kosong tersebut ke lantai dengan air mata yang bercucuran di pipi chubby nya ..  
"BRENGSEK KAU CHOIIII SIWON KU BUAT KAU MENYESAL TELAH MENINGGALKAN KU "

Changmin berlarian menuju ke club malam saat mendapat telpon dari manager club tersebut bahwa namja yang sangat di cintainya membuat keonaran di club , changmin tahu kyu pasti sedang ada masalah karna anak itu hanya akan minum dengan dirinya dan siwon . changmin mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat kyuhyun sedang menanggis di lantai club.  
"kyuniie apa yang terjadi ?"  
Kyuhyun semakin menanggis , changmin sungguh tak sanggup melihat orang yang di cintainya seperti ini membawa kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya .changmin mengelus rambut kyuhyun dan menenangkan nya tapi kyuhyun malah semakin terisak dan meracau di dada bidang changmin.  
"dia hiks hiks meng hiks hiks hianati hiks hiks ku "  
Changmin tahu siapa "dia" yang kyuhyun masuk , changmin pun tahu kalau siwon menjalin hubungan lagi di belakang sahabatnya yang di cintainya tersebut ..  
"hancur hiks kan hiks mereka hik miniie hiks"  
"ssst tenang lah , aku akan menghancur mereka seperti yang mereka lakukan pada mu , aku janji padamu"  
Setalah mengatakan itu changmin mengambil ponselnya di saku celananya tanpa melepas pelukan dan menelpon seseorang di sebrang sana .  
"hyung , kyunie mu hancur karna si brengsek itu pulang lah "

TBC  
YEYyyy selesai juga chap 1 kira-kira siapa ya yang di telpon changmin chingu ada yang penasaran , besok cast baru akan datang ! maaf ya kalo nc krang panas maklum masih belum mengrti soal yang kaya gittu apalagi desahan-desahan yang aneh sumpah ga bisa bikinnya . gomawo ya yang udah comentt di chap sebelumnya jeongmal gomawo *bow dan hati-hati typo bertebaran males ngedit ulang soalnya ..

See you next chap ya


End file.
